Team Magma
The History of Team Magma in Noverus Team Magma began scouting out possible locations for their base of operations in Hoenn around two decades ago. At first, they seized the mountains to the north of the city. Next, they mined out the caves in the mountain range in order to supply their operations locally and throughout Hoenn. Sometime afterwards, the previous Commander went off on an expedition with a man known as Officer Tyson. During this expedition to scout out more mining sites, the Commander disappeared, and was never seen again. Magma operatives reported that Tyson was "mentally unstable upon arriving to the outpost". Tyson managed to gain leadership over the local operation shortly after the disappearance of his Commander, whom as far as everyone else was concerned, was dead. After two years of seemingly "silent" times for the citizens, whom were unaware of Magma to begin with, Magma captured the hydroelectric dam that supplied the city with power. The dam was used as a bargaining chip with the city. Magma negotiated with the city's mayor and urged him to surrender the city to Magma. The mayor reluctantly agreed, and was soon overthrown when Magma swept into the city. Once Magma gained control of the city, they cut off access to the outside world. Over the course of several years, Magma established several outposts and large facilities within the city. Team Magma Command Staff High Commander Tyson Tyson is the oppressive ruler of Team Magma and the entire city of Noverus. Tyson may be intelligent and eerily calm, but he also has a horrible temper. Failure within the higher ranks of Magma is not tolerated, although recent Magma operatives have learnt to steer clear of him. Luckily, he never directly provides operatives with missions. Tyson never meets operatives face-to-face. Instead, he only socializes with his trusted high-ranking Officers, whom continue to pass down orders through the chain of command. Tyson's Pokemon are known as a brutal force to be reckoned with. Relying on pure force, Tyson's team gets the job done when needed. His Houndoom is always by his side, keeping an eye on him within the confines of Groudon's Thumb. Tyson is 6' 1" and fairly muscular. He keeps his black hair slicked back and normally wears sunglasses, which hide his brown eyes. Tyson wears the special Magma uniform for High Commanders: a crimson trenchcoat bearing the Magma emblem and black pants. Tyson's footwear are well polished, steel-toed boots. He also prefers to wear black leather gloves. Pokemon: Houndoom (lv. 58): Crunch, Flamethrower, Counter, Thunder Fang Aggron (lv. 55): Iron Tail, Earthquake, Iron Defence, Dragon Claw Camerupt (lv. 51): Earthquake, Flamethrower, Stone Edge, Rest Toxicroak (lv. 54): Flatter, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch, Faint Attack Arcanine (lv. 55): Extremespeed, Fire Fang, Dragon Pulse, Will-O-Wisp Donphan (lv. 47): Earthquake, Rollout, Poison Jab, Ice Shard Whitney :*Note that this is not the same Whitney from Goldenrod City. Whitney is an honorary member of Team Magma due to her mass contribution of funds for Team Magma's operations within Noverus. Whitney owns a large, luxurious house within the Rich District of Noverus, where she tends to invite Magma operatives to. Local civilians are also allowed into her home, although she will turn down any that seem shady, or worse, any Aqua operatives in uniform. As well, no more than a handful of people are allowed in the house at a time due to possible theft. She uses her Torterra as a lawn ornament (along with a park bench placed on top of it for additional camouflage) and guard for her front lawn, whereas she has an Aggron guarding the back yard. As well, she has a Salamence that keeps an eye on things in the neighbourhood from the air, and an Electrode and Bronzor that make sure no one steals anything from her residence. Her Eastern Sinnoh Gastrodon follows her around the house, leaving a slimy trail that makes her maids sigh in discontent due to frequent cleanups. Her 7' tall butler greets Magma operatives at the door with his friendly British accent, even though he appears as if he could crush a man within the palm of his hand. Whitney's deep hatred of thievery is the prime reason for her plethora of security around the residence, although she takes the fight right to the thieves by providing Magma operatives with missions to reclaim what is rightfully hers. Whitney is 5' 7" and fairly thin with curly brown hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She is always seen wearing glasses, a grey suit, and a red tie. Pokemon: Gastrodon (level 54): Recover, Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Ice Beam Electrode (level 51): Explosion, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Thief Bronzong (level 50): Hypnosis, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, Flash Cannon Torterra (level 47): Earthquake, Seed Bomb, Leech Seed, Roar Salamence (level 50): Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Fly, Aerial Ace Aggron (level 49): Iron Tail, Body Slam, Rock Slide, Roar Category:Factions